The Begining
by M109
Summary: felicity didn't know how her life got to this moment. She was in love with a married man. And he loved her back. One night filled with over made a far much greater thing. She loved him and he loved her. they could do anything together. Hard trips are given. #Olicity


She knew she should not have let this happen…but he was just so irresistible. Oliver Queen looked at Felicity Smoak like she was the only bottle of water left in a hot dessert. He was married and she knew that, she hated going against every moral of hers to just be with him. She saw him across the room at the charity gala that his Mayoral campaign was holding. He was wearing a striking blue suit that just made his eyes pop. But little did Felicity know that he saw her before she saw him. Oliver was not a man of words, but believes him when he said that felicity looked dazzling in that red dress of hers. All he wanted to do was ripping it right off her body and ravish her then and there. Felicity did things to Oliver that he just couldn't quite explain. She was just so… Felicity. Everything about her brought the best of him, and made him want to do better for her. Oliver was sensing her stare and he made sure their eyes met. Everything faded away. Blue on blue, electricity filling the room. Love and desire building up about to explode. Their trance was broken when Ray Palmer asked Felicity to dance. Felicity being Felicity was not one to be mean and say no. It made Oliver's blood boil seeing Palmers hands on her. That's where only his hands touch. Her body was meant to be worshiped only by him. Felicity sensing his gaze looked up from Palmers shoulder and seeing the heat and possessiveness in Oliver's eyes. She knew she should be mad. Who was he to get mad at her when he had a wife? Felicity was her own person, she could do whatever she wanted to do, but why did she feel like she wanted him to take her somewhere private and just consume her? Oliver started to walk towards her. Oh no, she knew that look it was not a good look. She quickly excused herself from Palmer and walked to a private room just trying to get away from Oliver. She should have known better, Oliver was treating this like a game of cat and mouse. "I will find you Felicity you better believe that, and when I do find you, you better brace yourself." Oliver said heatedly. Felicity needed to hide and quick. She checked all the rooms all locked except for one. She went in and closed the door as quietly as she could. She looked around seeing it was a board room. Her breath catched as everything around her became quiet too quite. All she could hear was her beating heart. Next thing she knew she was being turned around and pushed against a door. "I found you my felicity." Oliver said. "I am not your anything. As you have forgotten." She said, but there was a tremor in her voice. "Seeing Palmers hands on you like that made my blood boil. You are mine Felicity, never forget that." He said so headily that it made her heat pulse and start to wet. "In case you have forgotten Oliver You are married to Laurel. I can be with anyone I want to be with." She said back. Oliver had the nerve to laugh... "Don't you see Felicity I only want you? You bring out a side in me that I never thought was possible. I turn into animal when another man is just inches from you. I know the beast inside of me just wants to claw out right now and ravish you against the wall. Tie you up and eat from you, have you begging and pleading to let me get you off. Being able to possess you. Make you submit to me. What do you do to me Felicity?" Oliver stated. Felicity was starting to heat up. Her nipples where getting heavy and sleek heat was starting to throb. She could feel his erection pushing against her. "Then do it Oliver. Tie me up. Ravish me. Make me wither until there is nothing left. Go ahead. I want it. I want you." She said to him with such conviction. That was the last straw to break. Oliver griped he hips and took her over to the table. He kissed her so hard so fast it made her head spin. He started to ravish her with only just his mouth. Oliver started taking off her dress. Ripping it off her body like it was on fire. She stood before him in just a black lace matching pantie set. "You kill me Felicity." He said. Oliver looked at her so fierce it made her knees weak. Oliver ripped his belt off. Using it to bind her hands behind her back. Oliver grabbed a chair from behind him and sat down, keeping felicity on the table. He started to kiss his way up and down her thighs. "Oliver please just please." She didn't know what she was begging for. Oliver growled and started to leave behind bites leading up to her moist heat that was withering and waiting for his mouth. Oliver finally let his lips feast upon her and believer her when she said that he did indeed feast. He was lapping up all of her juices. Everything he did was making everything turn away. She felt his tongue all over. He was licking her lips then focusing on her clit. Sucking, and biting on it. It was driving her mad. She was making noises she didn't even know she could make. "UHHH, UHHH, OLIVER!" she was screaming now. She tried to get away from him but he held her down. Felicity peaked so hard and so fast. Her whole body was on fire. All she could see was brightness. Oliver still didn't give up on his attack. He started drinking from her. Lapping up all she could offer. He was drinking greedily. Sending Felicity into a mini orgasm. Oliver picked his head up from between her thighs he. Wiped at his mouth with the back of his hands. Okay that was really hot felicity thought. He started to kiss his way up her body finally settling on her lips. She could taste herself on him. "You taste so good Felicity. So good." He said. Oliver picked her up and looked at her like she was the world. She was his world. He loved her so much. He would give anything for her. She was his one. "Now I'm going to make love to you." He said. Always love never sex; it wasn't like that between them. He started to undress himself. Soon he was at her entrance ready. Felicity lost her virginity to Oliver a few months back. She wanted to wait for the right man and Oliver was it. Even then it was still love. The connection between them was too strong. "Oliver, I love you, I love you, I love you." She said before he pushed on home. He filled her completely. Knowing he was the only one whoever did this to her, knowing he was the only one to be inside her. Made him feel so connected to her. He started to push in and out slowly, but gradually starting to pick up his pace. "I love you so much felicity, I Love you." He said with each thrust. Felicity started to get shocks going up her body. She was screaming his name so loud that she had to put her hand over her mouth. Soon shocks of pleasure were building up at the base of her spine. Oliver started to lose his rhythm she knew he was there with her. She wrapped her legs tighter around him. It was an accident but they came at the same time. It was just so magical that it made her heart clench. It was just so powerful. She felt more than love towards him. He felt the same. AS they got their breath together holding on to each other like they were each other's life line. He looked up at her and said so sincerely " I love you Felicity Smoak so damn much and one day I am going to make sure everyone knows it." He said. "I love you too." She said. They kissed each other like it would be their last. "Oliver we need to start getting dressed, they will notice you are gone." She said. He complied and they started to get dressed. He kissed her one last time and they whispered I love yous. He left first. Her heart clenched when she saw laurel waiting for him. That night little did she know was what led her up to this moment only 1 month later. In front of her were 5 positive pregnancy tests. She knew two things in that moment one what would she tell Oliver and two being that she would love this baby with everything she had. She went to bed that night with her hand on her still flat stomach thinking how she would tell Oliver and fearing his reaction.


End file.
